


How It All Started

by TheFoggyLondonView



Series: Same Timeline [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper didn't see it coming from two feet away, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mabel saw it coming, Triangle Bill Cipher, from like a mile away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the twin's 19th birthday Bill Cipher let's Dipper have one request free of charge.<br/>Dipper squanders it day of by requesting Bill show him his human form and Bill takes advantage of this to express his complicated feelings to a rather dense Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It All Started

“Hey pine tree!”  
“What? Bill? I thought I was in school.”  
“You fell asleep in class dummy. Not my fault this time.” 

Dipper looked to see he was still at his desk but everything was grey scale and the room was no longer his classroom. Bill floated in front of him with his eye crinkled up like he’s would be smiling if he had facial features. 

“Can you wake me up.”  
“Come on pine tree, who needs to study your boring old American history anyway. What you’re learning is mostly wrong anyway.”  
“Like you could do better.”  
Dipper said teasingly. Bill laughed.  
“Of course I can do better. Who do you take me for? Now let’s learn some real history. First of all,” 

Dipper’s head shot up when a heavy text book landed on his desk. He looked up to see the teacher, Ms. Anderson, giving him a disapproving look. Oh man, he’s done it now. Maybe she won’t give him detention for sleeping in class. 

“Mr. Pines is my lecture really that boring?”  
“No ma’am.”  
“And yet you’re fast asleep.”  
“Sorry ma’am.”  
“That’s very disrespectful behavior. Detention.” 

She put an already filled out detention slip on Dipper’s desk then went back to the front to start teaching again. Dipper could feel the eyes of the other students on him and could practically sense some of their pity. 

Ms. Anderson tolerated nothing. She gave a girl detention for sneezing once. She was about as hard core as teachers get. Dipper looked at the detention slip. 2 hours? Well, there goes his afternoon. When class ends he goes to his locker. 

“Hey bro-bro.”  
“Hey Mabes. Go home without me today.”  
“Why? Did you get a hot date with that guy in first period?”  
“Nope. Detention.”  
“Aw what?”  
“I was asleep for, maybe, five minutes. Ms. Anderson tolerates nothing.”  
“That sucks and on a Friday too. Hey at least school’s almost over for the year.”  
“Just two more weeks.”  
“Then we’ll be back in Gravity Falls!” 

Dipper and Mabel went to class. After school Dipper went to the detention room and tried to study for upcoming finals. Bill didn’t disturb him like he was hoping so he actually spent 2 hours with Ms. Anderson’s other victims for the day studying. 

He took the late bus home and promptly went to take a nap. Why a nap? To get to the mindscape of course. He sat up to find the room in grey scale. Yep, he’s in the mindscape now where is that pesky triangle? 

“Pine tree!”  
There he is.  
“Sorry I’m late I was just checking on Gravity Falls.”  
“It’s ok Bill. Is that why you didn’t distract me during detention?”  
“Yep.”  
“How’s everything looking in Gravity Falls?”  
“Pretty good actually but I’m pretty sure your uncles are planning something. Not sure what though. Ford put the piece of unicorn hair you took off back on the house so I can’t look inside.”  
“We can investigate when we get there. I’ll make sure to get the unicorn hair off too.”  
“Yeah! Summer won’t be fun if I can’t talk to you in the shack.” 

Dipper smiled at Bill. When he was 12 he’d never have guessed he could actually be friends with this guy. He doesn’t think he would have wanted to be friends with this guy. Well that’s changed now alright. Now Bill’s his best friend besides Mabel. 

It took a lot of work but he stuck with it and eventually everything worked out. Bill was very wary when Dipper first approached him about getting on good terms at age 16. Still, being cut off from everything is hard even for Bill. 

Since they had cut Bill off from all forms of contact except a specific form of summoning Bill was lonely and Dipper was the only one paying any attention to him. So it’s almost predictable how the attention starved demon gave in finally and decided to be friends. Real friends. 

It’s a good set up. Bill gets the attention he craves and Dipper has a great friend. He talks to Bill for a while then wakes up for dinner. His parents are confused as to why Dipper takes so many naps but it’s become common place so they don’t question it at this point. 

“I can’t wait to go back to Gravity Falls.”  
Mabel said at the dinner table.  
“We are going back right?”  
“Of course, sweetie.”  
Ms. Pines said.  
“And we think the fresh air might do Dipper some good. He sleeps so much now.” 

Dipper ducked his head and focused on his spaghetti at the comment. He usually only takes one nap a day it’s not that bad. He has to nap to talk to Bill. That excitable Dorito needs all the attention he can get and Dipper’s more than willing to provide that. 

Finals came and went faster than Dipper expected. Then it was graduation and right after that they went off to Oregon. Their Grunkles greeted them welcomingly. It took longer than Dipper expected to get rid of some of the unicorn hair so Bill could get to him again. 

His parents had apparently given Stan and Ford instruction to try and help him not to have to sleep so much. The summer blazed by and was epic. He had adventures with Mabel and investigated things with Bill who enjoyed being included. 

At the end of the summer they turned 18. Dipper and Mabel were faced with a choice then. Stan and Ford were retiring to go hunt supernatural on a boat. They wanted to give the shack to the twin. If they didn’t want it, it would go to Soos. 

It’s safe to say Dipper and Mabel were thrilled and accepted the shack. They get to live in it and manage it. Soos still works for them and they received a small sum of money to get them started. Everything was great. 

They moved their stuff to the shack and picked rooms. Mabel chose Stan’s old room while Dipper kept the attic. Things were great. The only down side of running the Mystery Shack Dipper didn’t get his scheduled naps that often so he didn’t get to see Bill as much. 

The demon wasn’t too fond of that but by the twin’s 19th birthday things had been worked out. Dipper crashed in bed after the party and blacked out. Immediately he was sucked into the mindscape. He didn’t even look up. 

“Hey kid, what are you doing just lying there?”  
“Tired.”  
“I can fix that.”  
Bill snapped and Dipper found he wasn’t very sleepy anymore so he sat up and looked at the floating triangle before him.  
“Ok, you got me awake. Now what?”  
“It’s your birthday today, right? That day you humans use to define how long other humans have lived as if time weren’t already a purely made up concept that has no real meaning.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Humans give the humans having the birthday confections on this day correct?”  
“Uh-huh. Bill, why are you all of a sudden so curious about birthdays?”  
“Because friends give friends presents and I’ve clearly not been a good friend because I’ve never given you a present. Of course I can’t really give you anything in the mindscape that you can take out of the mindscape. So instead of giving you some worthless thing that won’t survive the passing of days I’m letting you have one request.”  
“A request?”  
“Yep. Ask me to do anything and I’ll do it free of charge no repercussions. Well, as long as it’s with in my realm of possibilities which I have to say is still pretty big despite me being cut off from the outside.” 

Dipper let out a hmm and tapped his chin. He gets one request, huh? Well there’s not really anything he wants Bill to do. He doesn’t have any enemies. So he guesses he’ll just have some fun with this. An idea of what to ask pops into his head. 

“Ok Bill, you have many forms, right? Do you have a human form?”  
“Oh, haven’t bothered with that one for a long time but yes.”  
“Show me it.”  
“That’s all you want pine tree?”  
“Yes.”  
“Suit yourself. You might want to close your eye this gets a little bright. Here I go.”  
Dipper closed his eye until Bill told him he could open them again.  
“Ok open ‘em up pine tree.” 

Dipper opened his eyes and tried very hard not to let his mouth fall open. There stood Bill with flawless tan skin and perfect golden blond hair that looked super soft. Dipper was itching to run his hands through those gold locks already. 

Bill had one hypnotizing gold eye while the other eye was covered with a triangular eye patch that seemed to stay on by its self. He was definitely taller than Dipper by at least an inch. Bill grinned showing off two perfectly straight rows of pearly white teeth that were much sharper than a normal human’s. 

“What do you think? Do you like the clothes? I updated my wardrobe just for you.” 

For the first time Dipper focused on what he was wearing. It was simple yet formal and fit on his body way too perfectly. A black dress shirt with a yellow brick pattern vest over top accented with a gold bowtie. He also had black slacks and gold tipped dress shoes. It was subtler than expected but still very Bill in a way. 

“Earth to pine tree. Are you in there?”  
“Oh, what? Yeah.”  
“What do you think?”  
Let’s just say that if Dipper didn’t already know he liked men, this would be his awakening. Bill was fucking hot. A solid 10. He could be a model.  
“It’s uh, very attractive.”  
“Of course it’s attractive. If I’m going to be looking like one of you meat sacks, I want to be the best looking meat sack around.”  
Bill walked over and sat next to Dipper with that too wide smile that somehow didn’t creep Dipper out to the point of trying to get away plastered on his face.  
“Man I forgot how awesome facial expressions are. Look how wide I can smile!”  
“Doesn’t that hurt your cheeks?”  
“A little. So you like my body?” 

Dipper wished the demon hadn’t phrased it like that. How is supposed to answer that question? He did not expect this. He knew Bill wouldn’t make his body unattractive but he was expecting small, dorky and cute not tall, dark and sexy. 

Since Bill doesn’t try to read Dipper’s mind anymore the demon remained blissfully unaware of the boy’s internal struggle. Dipper is so thankful for that. He still only likes Bill as a friend but it’s weird when your best friend who’s been a triangle all your life suddenly turns into a hot guy. 

“Yeah, I like your body.”  
God, that sounded so weird coming out of his mouth. Bill seemed to be unaffected.  
“That’s great because I think I’m going to be in it more often around you.”  
“I thought you preferred your triangle form?”  
“Generally but it’s easier for me to interact with you when we’re in the same form.”  
Bill tossed an arm around Dipper’s shoulders.  
“No sharp points. Plus, with all these cool nerve endings I can feel how fluffy your hair is.”  
Bill switched to ruffling up Dipper’s hair. Dipper laughed and tried to push him off.  
“Hey! Dude, hands off.”  
Bill laughed.  
“But you’re soft.” 

Dipper hung out with Bill in his human form for a while. He’s a lot more touchy in human form. He’s excited about all the new nerve endings he has in this form so he can actually feel things when he touches them. Not that he couldn’t before he just couldn’t do it that well as a triangle. 

When Dipper woke up he found he rolled onto his back and Mabel was standing over him. He jumped a little not expecting her. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a stern look but he could tell she wasn’t actually annoyed with him. 

“Oh, I get it. You were so relieved when the party was over because you just wanted to see your best friend Bill.”  
“No, no, I was tired a wanted a nap. The fact that Bill showed up was completely unrelated.”  
Dipper sat up.  
“But he did show up.”  
“Yes.”  
“You spend a lot of time with him Dipper.”  
“So?”  
“You don’t have a crush on the triangle do you?”  
“What?! NO! Even if his human form is probably the hottest thing I’ve seen. We’re just friends.”  
“Oh he showed you his human form did he?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And you’re saying it’s hot?”  
“Insanely. He could be a model.”  
“And you recognize this but don’t have a crush on him?”  
Mabel teased.  
“Hey. Just because I only want to be friends doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate the view.”  
“Sure bro-bro. Sure.” 

Despite her teasing Dipper knows how uncomfortable Mabel is with Bill since they haven’t interacted all that much since the first summer when they were 12. If she just met the Bill, Dipper’s sure they could be friends but Bill’s not that interested in Mabel and Mabel would never agree to go into the mindscape. So looks like they won’t be friends for the time being. 

~Time Skip~ 

It’s been about 8 months and Dipper held out, he really did. He held out for so long Mabel actually started considering that Dipper wasn’t going to start crushing on Bill. Then it went all downhill. In retrospect it was as if it was unavoidable. 

Dipper was sitting in his room with his head in his hands not believing this. He’s started crushing on Bill, hard. It’s been going on for a month. That stupid Dorito didn’t even seem to notice. He didn’t say anything when Dipper’s reaction to his normal touchiness changed. 

He’s usually all over changes in reaction. This was hair pulling frustrating and he can’t tell Mabel. She wouldn’t let him live this down if she knew. So it looks like he’s on his own. Maybe it’s just the body he has feelings for. He thinks of Bill in his triangle for and still gets romantic feelings. Fuck. 

“Hey pine tree, what’s got you down?”  
Dipper looked up to find himself in the mindscape with Bill in front of him. Sometimes he wishes he didn’t give Bill permission to pull him in whenever he felt like it.  
“Oh just something stupid.”  
“Can I help?”  
“No I don’t think so.”  
“Oh. Are you sure?”  
“Pretty sure.” 

Bill pouted and damn it Dipper wanted to kiss those lips. Bill didn’t have to read Dipper’s thoughts to tell what he was thinking. Bill was thinking the same thing. He needed Dipper to say it though. He’s doing all this touchy behavior for a reason. Notice it damn it. Bill sighed when he saw this was going nowhere fast. 

“Pine tree please.”  
He’s been doing this for 8 months and he can’t hold out forever.  
“Please let me help.” 

Bill sat next to Dipper. Maybe some touches will help. He put an arm around Dipper’s waist and pull him close then used his other hand to trace the boy’s jaw. The only thing that did was make Dipper red. While Bill thoroughly enjoyed the reaction it wasn’t what he was looking for. 

“Come on pine tree, I’m your friend right?”  
“Best friend.”  
“Right, you can tell me anything. It’s not stupid if it bothers you.”  
Dipper gave in and leaned on Bill’s shoulder. The demon felt him relax and knew they were getting somewhere. Dipper sighed.  
“I, um, I guess I like this guy. Like, I have a big crush on him.”  
Dipper started. Bill tried to hold in his excitement. Dipper’s talking about him, right? It has to be him. Please let it be him.  
“Keep going pine tree.”  
“Right. I don’t think he likes me that way and I don’t want to ruin everything I’ve, we’ve, worked so hard for over a stupid crush. So I’m stuck until it passes but this is worse than my crush on Wendy. It won’t go away or leave me alone. I can’t tell Mabel either.”  
“Why not?”  
“She predicted this from a mile away. She’ll never let me live it down.”  
“Well you have me to talk to so there’s that.”  
“Yeah, thanks man.”  
“Anything for you pine tree.” 

Why doesn’t Bill just act and take what should be his? Oh right, it’s like pine tree said. They’ve worked so hard for this friendship. He thinks Dipper likes him but that infernal shred of doubt lingers. So, he’s taking the long way around and waiting for the right time. He can’t mess this up. 

It’s so frustrating though! Why must he care for this flash sack so dearly? It’s true Dipper had always interested Bill but the demon wouldn’t be in this situation if he hadn’t allowed himself to become friends with the human and with no ulterior motive to speak of at that. 

It’s disgusting, the way he’s feeling for the human. Not to mention he care for and actually respects Dipper too much to read his mind when he knows the human hates it. He still does it sometimes but he doesn’t let Dipper know that. Bill leans on Dipper. 

“So who is this guy?”  
“Oh, um, just somebody I know.”  
“I can pull up a mental list of everyone you’ve ever met. Do you want me to start guessing?”  
“Please don’t.”  
“Aw come on. Don’t be a downer pine tree. What harm could me knowing be? I can only talk to you.”  
“Still, I’d rather not.”  
Bill huffed.  
“Fine. Be like that.”  
“Why is that making you so agitated?”  
“I think your sister want’s you.” 

That was the first time in years that Bill kicked Dipper out of the mindscape. Whatever Dipper said made Bill agitated. Mabel, turns out, was in the living room watching TV. Dipper sat on the floor to watch too. They were a little big to share the one recliner now. 

“Still love sick bro-bro?”  
“I’m not in love.”  
“Uh-huh. And you weren’t sulking in your room for the past hour.”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Fine. Fine.”  
They both sat there for a while.  
“We need to save up for a sofa.”  
“Definitely.” 

The next time Dipper sees Bill the demon acts like he didn’t kick Dipper out last time. Over time Bill just runs out of patience. He gets extra touchy and Dipper starts noticing. Bill’s getting more physical with him. It’s not like Dipper is complaining of course. He secretly loves it. 

“Hey pine tree what are you doing so far away?” 

Bill proceeds to pull Dipper to him with his cane. Dipper stumbles forward. Bill won’t let him be too far away anymore. Dipper finds himself inches away from Bill. His face heats up while Bill let’s a smirk play on his lips. 

“That’s better.”  
“Bill what are you-” 

Bill interrupts him by connecting their lips. He’d had enough. Dipper shoots up in bed wide awake. Did Bill just kiss him? Does that mean Bill likes him? Is that what all the physical attention was about? Dipper has some things to think about. 

Bill watched Dipper freak out from the mindscape. He’d gotten it in his head that it would be ok. Dipper liked him right? He guesses he did something wrong. He didn’t mean for Dipper to wake up or freak out. Bill’s got some things to think about. 

It was weeks before they met up again. Dipper found it strange going to sleep and not ending up in the mindscape. He was getting worried. Bill never locked him out of the mindscape. He always wanted to see Dipper. 

Mabel noticed something happened because Dipper was really sad. The boy had gotten his thoughts in order and wanted to talk to Bill but the demon wouldn’t let him into the mindscape even when he asked. He wouldn’t even respond. 

Dipper sat on his bed staring at the ceiling. It’s been weeks and he’s had enough. He’ll get into the mindscape one way or another. He needs to talk to Bill. Now. He sits up with his hands in fists. That’s it! He can’t take it anymore. 

“Bill let me in now.”  
Nothing.  
“Don’t do this to me. We need to talk.”  
Still nothing.  
“Let me in or I’m summoning you the old fashion way!”  
The room became grey scale around him. That did it.  
“Geeze pine tree. Calm down.” 

Bill floated in his triangle form. It was weird seeing this form after so long of only seeing Bill’s human form. Dipper got up and walked until they were about 3 feet apart. He looked at Bill for a long moment. He had full intention of talking things out but he couldn’t get the right words out. 

“I- you-”  
“Pine tree are you alright?”  
“Change into your human form.”  
“Why?”  
“Just do it. I want to tell you something.”  
“Can’t you just-?”  
“Change. Now.”  
“Fine, geez, if it means that much to you.”  
Bill switched to his human form.  
“There, are you happy-mph.” 

Dipper grabbed Bill by the collar and smashed their mouths together. It wasn’t the most graceful kiss but it got the point across. As surprised as Bill was he did kiss back hands coming to rest on Dipper. The kiss lasted a good little bit. 

“I see why you wanted me to change.”  
“Do you understand what I was trying to say?”  
Bill held Dipper’s chin in one hand and put the other on Dipper’s hip.  
“Oh yes, and while I admire your boldness don’t think you’re the boss here.” 

Bill forced Dipper to take a step back. Dipper’s back hits an invisible wall that wasn’t there before shortly before Bill was attacking his lips. Dipper kissed back and abandoned holding Bill’s collar in favor of tangling his hands in Bill’s hair like he’s always wanted to. 

The kiss was rough and demanding. Dipper tugged Bill closer by the hair as the demon’s tongue invaded his mouth. Bill’s hands had long since changed places. One was in Dipper’s hair and the other was up Dipper’s shirt feeling for any place that would make the pines twin make a noise or two. 

“Bill, how are you so good at this?”  
Dipper asked breathlessly when the kiss ended and Bill started kissing down his jaw and onto his neck.  
“I’ve been around a long time pine tree. Now shush. I want to explore your skin.”  
“We aren’t going to- ah- have sex right? I’m not ready to have sex with you.”  
“That’s fine. Just tell me when to stop.”  
“R-right.” 

When Dipper woke up his heart was beating fast, his breath was heavy, and he had a major hard on. He made out with Bill and god was it hot. Hotter than he imagined all those times. Dipper decided he needed a cold shower. 

At breakfast Dipper was smiling as he ate his cereal. Mabel came in and gave him a weird look before she went to make herself some eggs. She didn’t say anything until she sat down across from Dipper at the table. 

“What’s got you all smiley? You seriously look dazed.”  
“I made out with Bill in the mindscape last night. It was everything I’ve dreamed of.”  
“Ha! I knew you liked him.”  
“You were right. No need to rub it in.”  
“If he hurts you I’m breaking into the mindscape to punch him.” 

Then next night in the mindscape Dipper and Bill sat together. Bill kissed on Dipper. It wasn’t intense like the night before. Dipper was cuddled next to Bill with the demon’s arm around him. It was nice. Finally, Dipper spoke up. 

“What are we?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Are we boyfriends? Are we friends with benefits?”  
“Oh. I was aiming for boyfriends. Do you want to be my boyfriend?”  
“I’d like that.”  
“Then we’re boyfriends now. That means I’m the only one allowed to love on you, understand?”  
“Of course. Same goes for you if you ever get contact with other people again.”  
“You’re all I need pine tree.”


End file.
